


Voltron Shorts and Drabbles

by Jellybeanzrul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybeanzrul/pseuds/Jellybeanzrul
Summary: A place to keep all my shorts and drabbles that I'm hoping will get me through my writer's block. Tags will change as I add more chapters. Chapter titles include pairings and brief tags.Current Chapter:1) Pluviae Consolatio - Sheith, Fluff, Rainy Day, Cuddling
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	Voltron Shorts and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my dudes, here we go.
> 
> I decided that instead of posting my little one-shots that I write when I'm bored into separate, very very short fics, I'd add them all here. They'll be varying in length and pairings, as I'm a multishipper. My main ships though are Sheith, Klance, Allurance, and Adashi/Shadam (whatever we're calling it now). I'm a baby writer so I don't write smut just yet, though some scenes may get a bit spicy.
> 
> I hope you like it and Happy Reading!

The pitter-patter of the light rain outside was slowly lulling Keith into being more and more sleepy as he leaned against the window. He’d always liked rain. Whereas some found rain gloomy, Keith found it comforting. The rumbling in the dark grey clouds rolling in and the smell of it in the air never put a damper on his mood, but instead improved it. 

There’d never been much of it in the desert, but when rain did come, he knew it would be a good day. If it wasn’t raining too badly, he’d take his hoverbike out and ride it as far from his shack as he dared, always making sure he’d be able to get back. The shock of droplets slapping against his face and the wind tangling his hair was a feeling he’d never forget and always reminisce.

He’s in a very different place now, a very different time, but the sense of calm and euphoria is still the same.

He finds he doesn’t need to be racing across the desert anymore to finally feel at peace. Here, huddled in blankets against a window in his home office, the lights low, his husband reading silently across the room, he’s more at peace than he’s been in a long time.

His husband catches him staring and looks up at him, a muted smirk on his face.

“See something you like?” Shiro inquires cheekily. In response, Keith hums and taunts,

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Shiro’s smirk grows into a full-blown grin.

“Oh really? Why don’t you come over here and tell me hmm?”

With an amused sigh and warm cheeks, Keith struts over to the opposite side of the room and plops himself into his husband’s lap, who exhales a slight, “oof.”

“Happy now?” Keith teases.

“Very much so,” is the response he gets, along with a kiss to his forehead. Keith snorts and snuggles closer to his husband, dozing off while he continues to read. And so they stay like that, content and nestled into a cozy armchair.

It’s much later, when Keith’s barely lucid, the gentle sound of rain still lulling him, that Shiro heaves the two of them out of the chair and makes his way to their bedroom. Keith stirs and mumbles,

“Mmm, where’re we goin’?” Chuckling slightly, Shiro responds,

“To bed sweetheart, can’t have you falling asleep in a chair.”

“But why noooooot?” Keith whines. Shiro laughs again.

“Because you’ll wake up with a crick in your neck and be crabby Mr. Grumpypants.” Keith hums yet again and attempts to snuggle closer to Shiro’s chest just as he’s setting him down.

“Uuugh, guess you’re right..." There's a sleep-addled pause and then, "cuddle with me?” With that, Shiro climbs into bed alongside his husband and pulls him back into his chest.

“Of course.”

And just like that, they fall asleep, content and cozy in each others’ arms, not a care in the world. When they wake up the next morning, Keith profoundly does _not_ have a crick in his neck, and the quiet patter of rain can be heard from outside, sunlight streaming through the curtains, illuminating the beaming grin on Keith’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Pluviae Consolatio means 'The Comfort of Rain' in Latin for anyone wondering. Did I take two years of Latin just to write semi-poetic fanfiction titles? Apparently so.))
> 
> Comments are appreciated💖


End file.
